


Sidelines

by sweetnikk



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Be kind!, F/M, SweetB, Sweetbetts - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnikk/pseuds/sweetnikk
Summary: Sweet Pea likes Betty.Betty likes Jughead.Jughead breaks Betty's heart.Sweet Pea is there.





	1. Chapter 1

As he took another drag of his cigarette, Sweet Pea thought back to the beautiful blonde he had watched up on stage at the Whyte Worm. Effortlessly capturing the attention of everyone in the bar as she swung around the pole, she was equal parts light and dark. She had him mesmerised the second she had started singing, her angelic voice booming through the shitty sound system Toni had installed with his help a few days ago. But if Sweet Pea was being completely honest with himself, which he always was, this wasn't the first time Betty Cooper had caught his eye. It wasn't even the second or third. She had pulled him in long ago but he had done everything in his power to ignore the fire that erupted inside of him every time he saw her. 

That was, until tonight. 

He exhaled slowly and came back down to continue watching the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Bettys usually bright and happy demeanour was nowhere to be found. Her face was contorted into a look of hurt and her big green eyes were filled with tears. His eyes flicked to her right, to the beanie wearing asshole who was responsible for her pain. 

What was happening wasn't immediatly obvious to Sweet Pea. Why would they be fighting after _that?_ Not only did she put on a show of a lifetime for everyone in that Bar, she had done so as an act of acceptance of Jugheads new life, new family. She was just asking that she also be a part of it. But as Jones walked away from his girl, her guard finally down as she let those tears spill down her face, Sweet Pea was very aware of what had just happened. He wasn't totally aware of what he was doing though, until he found himself out of the shadows and making his way across the carpark. 

_What the fuck are you doing?_

_Do you really think she's going to get with you right now? Bad timing, dude._

_I can't just leave her like this._

_Fuck._

His internal battle came to a stop once he had reached his destination. "You lost, Northsider?"

_Smooth._

She turned around and looked up through her long lashes, even with puffy eyes and her face pink from the cold, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Inwardly rolling his eyes at just how sappy he had become in the last ten minutes, he noticed her smooth skin was now covered with tiny goosebumps. "Let's get you out of the cold and back into the bar. Tequila cures everything".

"No!", she blurted out loudly, "Uh, no I don't want to go back inside.." She almost looked fearful. Whether she was worried about bumping into Jones, or too ashamed to face the crowd she had confidently danced in front of moments before, Sweet Pea wasn't sure. He was starting to feel the chill of the cool air himself and could feel himself getting impatient.

"Let me take you home?" She shook her head. Sweet Pea squinted at her, and started to walk away. He turned around and took another look at Betty. He was positive that if this was anyone else he would've walked away by now, but there was something keeping him here. He felt like he needed to take care of her, protect her from the cold or whatever was crawling around Southside at this time of night.

"I've got somewhere we can go", he extended his hand and nodded towards Toni's truck. Betty bit her lip, as if she was contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. She gave in and stepped forward, taking his hand. Her hand was freezing but the feeling of her hand in his warmed his whole body. He grinned and started to make his way to the truck, silently thanking Toni for entrusting him with the keys for the night. 

He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Betty. She smiled at him and Sweet Pea knew in that moment that he would do anything to keep her smiling. She put on her seatbelt and he snorted. Betty raised an eyebrow. "Safety first, Sweets". The nickname rolled off her tongue like they had known each other for years. He liked it. 

He made his way back to the drivers side and as when he got in and looked at the beautiful girl beside him, he smiled back.

This night was just getting better and better. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty’s point of view here, her moving past Jughead and exploring her feelings for Sweet Pea. Still have no idea what I’m doing - be kind!

Betty fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she gazed out the window, straining her eyes to make out the dark figures of the trees as they sped down the empty road. She glanced at Sweet Pea, her mouth forming a small smile as she watched him flick his tongue out and lick his lip. 

Was he always this cute? She couldn't remember if she had ever taken the time to really look at him, to take in all his features. His deep brown eyes and the way they squinted at you while he waited for you to respond, his smooth tanned skin, his soft lips.. 

It wasn't that she had never noticed Sweet Pea. He had played such a big role in Jugheads introduction to the Southside and the Serpents - positive or otherwise - and now attended Riverdale High. He was obviously very handsome and his confidence drew her in. 

Was she still reeling from the breakup with Jug? Definitely. But was that the driving force behind this new found appreciation for Sweet Pea?

Betty pondered this as his attention snapped from the dark road ahead of them, to her. "You're checking me out", it came out as more of a statement than a question. He smirked at her as she felt her cheeks redden. 

"Where are we going anyway?" 

"The second best bar in town"

"Which is..?"

"You'll see"

It wasn't long before Betty recognised the route they were taking. She felt her heart skip a beat when they turned into their destination. Even through the dirty windshield she would recognise that tattered, faded sign anywhere. 

_Sunnyside Trailer Park ___

__They weaved through a maze of trailers, all of which looked similar and meshed together into a blur of grey and off white except for one. Jugheads._ _

____

____

__She noticed a light was on but refused to let that thought go any further. He wasn't hers anymore and it hurt, a lot. But she refused to waste another moment being hurt by someone else. She turned back to find Sweet Pea staring at her once more and only then did she realise that the truck had stopped in front of what was presumably Sweet Peas trailer. It wasn't much smaller than Jugheads but it did look better maintained. She noticed the tattered black boots neatly positioned against the wall and her mouth twitched as she imagined Sweet Pea, the tough brooding biker, taking the time to arrange them like that._ _

__The drivers door slammed as Sweet Pea got out, startling her. She went to follow suit but he had beaten her to the door and opened it for her. She raised an eyebrow at his chivalry. The more time she spent with him, although it had only really been half an hour, the more he surprised her._ _

“Let’s go Princess”, he said as he assisted her out of the car and led her up the stairs. He unlocked the door and stood to the side with his arm out. “Ladies first”. 

__As she made her way past him, her hand accidentally grazed his and her breath hitched. Pushing the tingling feeling she was getting through her fingers aside, she took in her surroundings. The plaster was crumbling off the walls, as it was in Jugheads trailer, but there were no photographs hanging on the walls to cover it. An old TV, a tattered couch and a worn coffee table stood alone in the otherwise empty room. It was as if no one lived here at all, it was almost eerie. But Sweet Peas presence alone squashed any feelings of uncertainty. Betty couldn't put her finger on why, but she felt safe with him; like he would put himself between her and any danger they came across.__

__“You live here alone?”, she looked back at Sweet Pea who had walked into the open kitchen, picking through his liquor cabinet. “It’s just me, has been for a while now”, he responded without the cockiness that was so usually so evident in his tone.__

__He hummed in approval as he pulled out the bottle he was looking for. Gathering two glasses, he started to walk towards her. Sweet Pea settled himself down on the couch and nodded to the empty place beside him. He set down the glasses and unscrewed the bottle in one swift motion. As he poured their drinks the harsh smell of Tequila clouded the air between them, causing Betty to scrunch up her nose._ _

__Sweet Pea nudged a glass towards her before holding out his own. "To new beginnings", he usual smirk was there but he had a look in his eyes that she didn't recognise. Was he nervous? This was definitely a side of Sweet Pea she wasn't familiar with._ _

____

____

Betty clinked her glass against his before chugging the contents of it. The alcohol was harsh and burned the back of her throat but it was exactly what she needed. “Another”, she said as she held out her glass.

”I don’t want you getting too drunk on me”, he chided but obeyed her command nonetheless and poured her another drink. Betty knocked back her second shot before placing her empty glass on the coffee table, and fell back into the couch with a sigh. 

She turned her head and locked eyes with the handsome boy beside her. In some ways he was so similar to the boy who had ripped out her heart earlier that night - the leather, the dark untamed hair.. But yet he was so different. He seemed more care free, confident. He didn't carry the weight of the world - or the Southside in this case - on his shoulders and he certainly didn't seem like he would push her away because of it. 

She could feel the alcohol swimming through her body, warming every corner of her up. She could feel her confidence building as she stared at him, and before she could fully perceive what she was doing, she was half way across the couch, her small hands clasping his broad shoulders, her face hovering in front of his, their eye contact never breaking. 

He nuzzled her nose softly with his. "Are you sure you want this", his breath was hot and his usually booming, deep voice was barely a whisper. 

"I _need_ this", Betty caught his bottom lip with her teeth playfully then pushed all of her weight onto him as they kissed. It took him all of 3 seconds to grab her thighs and pull her on top of him. She straddled him as her hands roamed from his shoulders to his neck, before finally settling in his thick, dark hair. She deepened their kisses and pulled on his hair. 

His hands were firmly gripping her hips before they loosened their grip and made their way up to her chest. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled down her bra and cupped her breasts. Betty threw her head back and moaned in appreciation as his fingers quickly found her nipples and began alternating between pinching and rubbing them. She rocked herself against his now obvious arousal, positive that he could feel how wet she was even through their respective layers. 

_“Betty”_ , Sweet Pea breathed out her name and Betty wanted to hear him say it over and over again. “Betty”, he said with more force behind it as he grabbed her hips and brought her movements to a halt. 

“I think it’s time for bed, don’t you, Princess?”, his breath was hot on her neck and Betty knew in that moment that she would agree to anything he said right now. She was so infatuated with Sweet Pea and this moment between them. She left a soft kiss on his hard cheekbone, “Lets go to bed, baby”. 

Without any hesitation he stood up, while keeping her firmly wrapped around his torso and peppered her neck and face with soft kisses as he made his way into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning light was creeping through Sweet Peas window; the cheap, bent blinds doing little do block out the suns advances. Usually he'd grunt in disapproval, roll out of bed and begin his day; but the golden haired angel that had her arms stretched across his abdomen, her long legs tangled with his, made him never want to leave his bed again.  
He thought back to last night, their hot kisses, his body moving against hers, her loud moans.. _Shit._

He could feel himself hardening, and willed himself to calm down. Betty began to stir, her limbs slowly extending out as she began to emerge from her slumber.  
She looked up with him, her eyes heavy lidded with sleep and for a split second, Sweet Pea was terrified. Terrified that she would think last night was a mistake, that she never really wanted him and she was just getting Jughead out of her system but all those worries and fears were put to rest when she pushed herself up onto his pillow and met his rough lips with her own.  


His nerves settled but his pulse quickened and he pushed into their kiss with enough force that she rolled onto her back. She giggled and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer. Sweet Pea could feel Betty smiling against his lips and he couldn't help but smile too. _He was gone._

He began making his way down her neck, pulling the skin on her neck between his teeth in between kisses, teasing her. His mouth went lower and lower until he found her full, plump breasts.  
He ran his tongue across her chest and she whimpered in appreciation. Bettys hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into their kiss and simultaneously pushing herself up off the bed in an effort to grind her hips against him. The thought of the object of his desire wanting him, even a fraction of how much he wanted her, made Sweet Pea bust out a full on grin.  
Betty giggled against his smile, nudging her nose into his cheek, "Something funny, Sweets?'.  
Her nickname, although he had heard it a few times now, still made his heart fill like it was about to burst. _He was so fucking gone.  
_ She was about to say something else, but before she had the chance he grabbed her face and pulled her back into another long, unhurried kiss. 

This time, he was more gentle with her, taking his time to ravish every piece of her bare, soft skin; a vast contrast to their night before of heated, desperate sex. Their new-found lust and the slight buzz from the alcohol fuelled them throughout the night.  
They were rough, frantic. It was almost as if they were terrified that if they slowed down, the moment would be lost and they would be left with nothing. 

They came together, their kisses slowing to soft touches of each others’ lips. They fell away from each other and Sweet Pea laid there for a moment, catching his breath. He looked over at Betty and raised his arm, "C'mon".  
She snuggled herself up against him, nuzzling her nose into his neck. He pressed a light kiss into her hair and inhaled her scent. It was mixture of strawberries and vanilla but it was how her smell made him feel that had him dizzy. It felt like being at the river on a hot summers day, like cracking open that first beer at the Wyrm with Toni; it felt like coming home to a cooked dinner and a happy family - something Sweet Pea hadn't experienced in so long that he could barely remember what it felt like, but he was positive it would have felt like this.

A distant sound of a phone ringing snapped Sweet Pea out of his thoughts, his eyes narrowing as he looked for the source of this unwelcome disruption. Betty jumped up instantly and bounded out the door, the ringing cut short moments later.

Sweet Pea sat up and peered through his bedroom door to see a very naked Betty leaning on his couch, twirling a single golden lock with her finger and looking extremely uninterested in whatever the person on the other end of the phone was saying. As if she could feel his eyes on her, she looked up and her big bright eyes connected with his and she smiled. He beamed back at her, almost involuntarily.

"Okay Ronnie, I'm on my way.. I'm at the trailer park.. No, I-.... Yes you can come pick me up", his smile disappeared nearly as quickly as it had appeared.

She sauntered back into the room, picking up the clothes he had ripped off her the night before. 

"Don't go" _Don't beg_

"Please" _Pathetic_

Betty pouted at him as she pulled her shirt over her head. "I've been summoned", she said mournfully. "Veronica is on her way". 

She scanned the room for her underwear and skirt, pulled them on and crawled onto the bed, falling beside him. Her arms wrapped around him once more, and he pulled her in; carressing her hair with one hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb on the other. 

Sweet Pea was no stranger to girls. He liked them and he liked having sex with them, but none of them ever made him want to hold on and never let go. He would have no qualms about getting out of bed and starting his day, leaving them to wake up alone and show themselves out. But Betty was different, he was infatuated with her and he never wanted her to wake up alone again. 

This level of intimacy, so extreme and so sudden, scared Sweet Pea a little. 

He didn't fear gang wars, fist fights were almost second nature to him and he didn't bat an eyelid when going on a drug run; but this? **This** was making his stomach turn. 

What were the rules? He wasn't one for following rules. 

  
What if he fucked this up?

Betty pulled his head towards her and silenced his racing thoughts with a soft kiss. "The sooner I leave, the sooner you'll see me again". She sat up and made her way towards the door. 

"You forgot something", his smirk plastered on his face as he eyed the black lacey bra seemingly forgotten at the edge on the bed. 

She turned back. "I thought you might like to keep that one", she winked and left the room. The smirk fell from his face, this girl was good. He was going to need help, seeing as any game he once had - or thought he had - flew out the window whenever he was near her.

With the sound of the front door clicking shut, he leant over to his pile of clothes on the floor and pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his well worn jeans and scrolled through his contacts. He hit call and put the phone to his ear, awaiting his voice of reason. 

Toni picked up on the fourth ring.  
"Hm.. to what do I owe the pleasure of being woken up.. at 7 on a freakin' Saturday, what the hell Sweet Pea?!".  
She sounded annoyed, but not angry; he could work with that.

"I need your help", he replied, "With Betty Cooper. I've got it _bad_ ".

“Uh, okay she’s cute.. but she's also Jugs girl”, Toni sounded bored, she was losing interest. 

"Not anymore, they broke up last night.. And now I think she might be **my** girl".

“....Get your ass to the Worm, NOW”, she demanded.  
"And bring my damn truck".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I got the canon chronology wrong and messed up a little bit. In this story’s universe the Serpents have already joined Riverdale High, rather than later on.  
> My bad, just roll with it!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before, but I just felt like there needed to be more SweetBee content out there. Comments and criticisms would be VERY appreciated! Thankyou!


End file.
